wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline Gardiner
Cambridge, Ontario, Canada |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Dynamo Gymnastics Cambridge Kips (former) |Row 4 title = Coach |Row 4 info = Elvira Saadi |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired |Row 6 title = College team |Row 6 info = Oregon State Beavers}} Madeline Gardiner (born January 27 in Cambridge) is a retired Canadian artistic gymnast who currently competes for Oregon State University. She represented Canada at the 2011 World Championships in Tokyo and was an alternate for the Canadian team for the 2012 London Olympic Games. Junior Career 2010 In April, Gardiner competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia. She placed fourth in the all around competition with a score of 53.400 which also helped the Canadian team to place fourth. She qualified to the all four event finals; she placed 5th on vault, 7th on uneven bars, 7th on floor exercise and won a bronze medal on balance beam. In May, Gardiner competed in the senior division of the Canadian National Championships in Kamloops, Canada. She placed second in the all around final with a score of 55.100. Again, she qualified to all four event finals where she placed 4th on vault, 5th on balance beam, 7th on floor exercise and won a silver medal on the uneven bars. In August, Gardiner competed at the 2010 Summer Youth Olympic Games in Singapore. She placed thirteenth in the all around final with a score of 51.100. In event finals, she placed fifth on vault and eighth on the uneven bars. Senior Career 2011 In May, Gardiner competed at the Canadian National Championships in Charlottetown, Canada. She placed 1st in the all around final with a score of 54.475 and 2nd in the balance beam final with a score of 13.300. In June, Gardiner left Cambridge Kip gymnastics club to move to Dynamo Gymnastics, a new club opened by her longtime coach, Elvira Saadi. In October, Gardiner competed at the World Championships in Tokyo. She competed on uneven bars, balance beam and floor exercise and helped the Canadian team place eleventh. 2012 In January, Gardiner competed at the London Test Event where Canada qualified a full team to the 2012 Olympics later that year. She contributed scores of 13.500 on uneven bars, 14.133 on balance beam, and 13.300 on floor. She placed fourth in the balance beam final with a score of 14.266. She said, "I had no expectations going in. I just wanted to have a good routine and I had added a double turn instead of a full, so I just wanted to hit my routine and where I placed would come. Coming fourth even was a surprise to me and I was happy about that." After she helped Canada qualify a full team in January, Gardiner said, "I'm glad that I could help make the team anyways, even if I don't make it on. I'll still be happy I was a part of it and a part of helping Canada qualify the team. I still would love to be on the team. I'm trying to take the focus off making the team and put the focus on everyday doing what I need to and take it a day or a week at a time." In May, Gardiner competed at the Canadian National Championships in Regina, Canada. She placed fifth in the all around finals with a score of 54.350. In event finals, she placed fourth on uneven bars scoring 13.350 and second on balance beam scoring 14.400. At the end of June, Gardiner was one of the twelve gymnasts chosen to compete at the Final Olympic Selection meet in Gatineau, Canada. On the first day of competition she placed eighth in the all around with a score of 51.250. Based on her performances here and at the Canadian Championships she was named as the second reserve for the team. 2013 In May, Gardiner competed at the Canadian National Championships in Ottowa, Canada. She did not medal but advanced to the balance beam and floor exercise finals where she placed 7th and 8th respectively. College In her freshman year at Oregon State University, Gardiner qualified as an individual to the 2014 NCAA National Championships. She became a two-time All-American on balance beam and in the all-around. In the finals, she tied for bronze on balance beam. Medal Count Category:Canadian gymnast Category:Retired from elite Category:Oregon State University Category:Former NCAA gymnast